Working Title
by CurlyD
Summary: Draco was trying to listen, he really did, but even after the first trimester was over he still couldn't quite believe that Evan Potter and Rose Weasley had been sorted into Slytherin.- Oneshot, Weasley bashing, Good Malfoys


Just a little oneshot that I had to get out of my system, because it wasn't leaving me alone. Maybe it will get longer at one point. Never say never.

* * *

><p><span>Working Title<span>

Draco Malfoy sipped his tea and hid his smile behind his teacup. Currently he was sitting on a very comfy couch in the living room, listening to his eleven-year-old son rattling at lightning speed about his very first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His parents were there as well, sitting on the other couch, quite close to each other, with Narcissa's hand resting on Lucius' thigh.

''-and then Uncle Sev showed us the new potion and Rose just did it, it was perfect Dad, just perfect. She got twenty points and Evan and I only fifteen. She is really clever and of course Ev's favourite cousin. We always...'' Draco was trying to listen, he really did, but even after the first trimester was over he still couldn't quite believe that Evan Potter and Rose Weasley had been sorted into Slytherin. Potters and Weasels were Gryffindor material every one knew that. They just weren't cunning enough to be snakes.

Scorpius had written two days after his sorting, telling him every little detail about the train ride and the feast and of course the sorting, at first he had thought it was a joke, a lame one, but a joke nonetheless. One talk with Severus and that bubble had burst into non existence.

''...and Evan gets sweets every week, I still have a few cookies you have to try them, they are so delicious, better than what our house-elves can do.'' He said with determination.

The house-elf that popped into the room looked hurt but addressed Draco instead.

''Master Draco, there is a guest in the Floo room. The young lady wants to speak with Master Scorpius, she says her name is Rose.''

''Rose is here?'' Scorpius sounded surprised but happy.

''I take it you had no idea about this?'' Lucius asked with an raised eyebrow.

''No, we wanted to meet sometime next week at Evan's place.'' That was news as well.

''Master Draco the girl is crying.'' The house-elf looked worried.

Draco rose from his seat and made his way into the Floo room, his parents and his son were following behind.

He opened the door and saw a red-haired girl sobbing on the floor, before he had time to react his son shot past him and kneeled in front of her.

''Rosie?'' He asked quietly and reached out a hand.

''Scorpius.'' She sobbed and threw her arms around his neck, a move that made Lucius wince slightly.

''Papa wasn't home, I tried to find him, but I-'' Scorpius shushed her and rocked her a little from side to side.

''Evan said they're out for dinner, remember? Dominic Maestro's.''

She hiccuped and looked up for the first time, pushing the hair out of her face and Draco could see a black eye and a bleeding lip. Narcissa gasped and took hold of Lucius hand.

''Dad? Can you owl Mr. Potter and tell him that Rose is here? Please?'' Big pleading grey eyes looked at him and he nodded. Asking a house-elf for quill and parchment, he wondered why he was asked to call Potter and not the Weasel, but he wasn't complaining. He would rather have him here, Potter was at least handsome to look at and way more fun to rile up than the brainless idiot.

Writing a quick note he send it with the elf, he had the feeling that an owl would need more time than the girl could deal with.

''Father, we should lower the wards for him, he will probably arrive in the next ten minutes.''

''Already done.'' His father answered still looking at the two kids sitting on the floor.

Eight and a half minutes later the Floo flared up and two boys were getting out of the hearth, closely followed by Harry Potter himself, who was holding the hands of a girl and boy. He released them immediately and sat down next to Rose.

''Petal, what's wrong?'' She let go of Scorpius and hugged him.

''Papa! You weren't home.'' She accused and Potter kissed her head.

Now that just confused him, she was a Weasley, right? Why would she call him Papa? Was there some kind of weird love triangle? He never thought Granger had it in her, it wouldn't make much sense anyway since the red hair was screaming Weasley. While he was still studying the pair on the floor, he felt like he was being watched. He looked around the room, his son had moved a few steps back and was now closer to his own family, the two younger boys were watching the duo and the small girl looked near tears, but the oldest was watching his own family. His hair was a dark blue on the edge to black, his eyes were green with gold flecks in it, he looked to be around fourteen. So he must be the Lupin boy that Potter was raising. He caught his eyes, but to his utter surprise the boy didn't look away, merely looked back, until Potter broke the silence.

''Talk to me Rosie, what happened. I can't help, if I don't know what's wrong.''

''I- he-'' She took a deep breath, slowly relaxing due to the fact that Potter was rubbing her back slowly. ''I was punished. He wasn't happy with me, not at all. We went straight home from King's Cross and he send me to my room, without dinner and Mum was silent, she took Hugo and went into his room. She was reading his favourite bedtime story. I was listening on the door and than he came into my room and he started to shout.''

She paused and looked up at Potter, who only nodded shortly. Draco knew Potter very well, you couldn't be each others rivals without learning everything and right now you, well he could see the anger burning in his eyes, the emerald giving way to dark forest green.

''He said I was already getting tainted, sneaky and sly and slimy like all snakes and that I should learn my lesson before it's too late.''

''He did this, didn't he?'' He asked in a eerily calm voice. Rose nodded and Potter slowly stood up, not letting go of her.

''Who did that?'' Scorpius asked and all kids looked at Harry. Harry? No, he meant to say Potter.

''Ronald, her father.'' He answered shortly and lifted her higher in his arms.

''We need to take you to a healer, let the injuries get checked and healed.''

''I can do that for you Mr. Potter, that way you don't need to wait at St. Mungo's.'' Narcissa offered, his mother had a soft spot for children and double so for little girls.

''That is a nice offer but I have to recline, I'm afraid.''

''What are we not good enough for you, Potter?'' He seethed, who did he think he was? Surprisingly he merely rolled his eyes.

''Relax, Draco. I can't accept the offer because that would erase the evidence.'' Had he just been called Draco? ''If you would like to help, I don't like leaving the kids with my house-elf, he seems incapable of saying no.'' He said with a small smile and the kids shuffled their feet.

''Just one hour, two at the most.''

''You are willingly leaving your kids here? With me? What about their mother?'' He knew he sounded shocked, but right now he didn't care.

''Of course, you wouldn't dare to hurt them, besides Teddy is your relative as well.'' Although looking teasing the threat was clear, if he dared to there would be hell to pay. ''And their mother is out.'' He said with no emotion and Draco was getting more confused by the minute.

''Oh please, Dad, let Evan stay and the others, too.'' Scorpius tugged on his sleeve. ''Teddy and James are really cool.'' He whispered with pleading eyes.

He looked up into green eyes and nodded.

''Thank you, Draco. Okay kids, I leave with Rose and I expect your best behaviour. You will listen to Lords and Lady Malfoy. No pranks or mayhem, understood?''

''Sure, Dad. Where are you going?'' James asked.

''Just a quick visit to Kingsley and Amelia. Don't worry, I promise tomorrow everything will be dealt with appropriately.''

''Okay, I look after Lily.'' Harry ruffled his hair fondly and turned to Evan. ''It's cool, Dad. I thought I had to wait till next week to see Scorp.''

''Ted?''

''You can go, Papa. We will be fine.''

He nodded once again and left with Rose through the Floo. Silence reigned until little Lily whispered something in Teddy's ear that made him laugh heartily.

''Teddy! Shh!'' She looked at the Malfoy's and blushed.

His father looked a bit angry, but before he could do more than breath loudly, Teddy spoke through his laughter. ''She likes your hair, Lady Malfoy.''

''Oh, thank you, that is very nice of you.'' She gushed happily.

''Teddy, what will Dad do now, he is not sending Rose back to him, right?'' Evan asked worried.

''No, but a lot will change now.''

''Change? What do you mean?''

Teddy looked at James who nodded at him and answered. ''Dad will adopt her, like he did with Teddy, she will become one of us. A real Potter, not just one in our hearts. We won't go to Uncle Ron's place anymore, no stupid dinners with Grandmother Molly or disastrous holidays like the one last year and mother won't be living with us any more.''

''Promise?'' Lily asked and after getting a positive answer began skipping in a circle around the room, whooping in joy.

''Let's forget about that now. Why don't you give us a tour around your place, Scor?'' Teddy asked.

''Me?'' Scorpius looked up at the tall boy.

''Of course, your the king of the castle.''

Lucius snorted. ''Only the prince of the prince.'' Lily giggled hearing that.

''Hey, let's see who has more bedrooms. We have seventeen at Potter Manor, what do you have.'' James challenged.

''We have twenty-one.'' He said proudly.

''No way, I demand proof, Young Lord Malfoy, lead the way.'' James said overly pompous, which reminded Draco of the stuffed-up Weasley brother.

Scorpius looked totally happy when he lead the kids out of the room and Draco and his parents were left wondering about the events of the evening.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it.<p>

CurlyD


End file.
